wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nicholas Kristof
Notes For Nailing claims americans are not charitable enough, and yet Stephen let him come on his show. 24¢ out of every $100 for development aid promised 70 cents to UN when Americans want to do something, they will why should we pay attention to the rest of the world? why "think" beyond our borders - Kristof's answer: Iraq obsessed with Iraqi flowers send 150,000 researchers same way as we did to Iraq how is affecting another person from the rest of the world effecting SC?? walls, domes, Alaska, Hawaii are on their own. NK is a disease-hugger if SC ignores the world, the problems will go away NK brings up Darfur only writes about things that are depressing cats head caught in boots are adorable (Image:KittenInBoot.jpg) NK says the people in darfur are like cats whose heads are stuck in boots there is a danger of thinking about other countries Sc eating veggies as a child made china a super power! NOTES Columnist Biography: Nicholas D. Kristof Nicholas D. Kristof, a columnist for The Times since November 2001, writes Op-Ed columns that appear each Sunday and Tuesday. Previously, he was associate managing editor of The Times, responsible for the Sunday Times. Skip to next paragraph Mr. Kristof grew up on a sheep and cherry farm near Yamhill, Oregon. He graduated from Harvard College, Phi Beta Kappa, and then won a Rhodes Scholarship to Oxford, where he studied law and graduated with first class honors. He later studied Arabic in Cairo and Chinese in Taipei. After working in France, he caught the travel bug and began backpacking around Africa and Asia, writing articles to cover his expenses. Mr. Kristof has lived on four continents, reported on six, and traveled to 120 countries, plus all 50 states, every Chinese province and every main Japanese island. He's also one of the very few Americans to be at least a two-time visitor to every member of the Axis of Evil. During his travels, he has had unpleasant experiences with malaria, wars, an Indonesian mob carrying heads on pikes, and an African airplane crash. After joining The New York Times in 1984, initially covering economics, he served as a correspondent in Los Angeles and as bureau chief in Hong Kong, Beijing, and Tokyo. In 2000, he covered the presidential campaign and in particular Governor Bush, and he is the author of the chapter on Mr. Bush in the reference book "The Presidents." In 1990 Mr. Kristof and his wife, Sheryl WuDunn, also a Times journalist, won a Pulitzer Prize for their coverage of China's Tiananmen Square democracy movement. They were the first married couple to win a Pulitzer for journalism. Mr. Kristof won a second Pulitzer in 2006, for commentary. He has also won other prizes including the George Polk Award, the Overseas Press Club award, the Michael Kelly award, the Online News Association award, and the American Society of Newspaper Editors award. Mr. Kristof and Ms. WuDunn are authors of "China Wakes: The Struggle for the Soul of a Rising Power" and "Thunder from the East: Portrait of a Rising Asia." Mr. Kristof and Ms. WuDunn are the parents of Gregory, Geoffrey and Caroline. Mr. Kristof enjoys running, backpacking, and having his Chinese and Japanese corrected by his children. 2006 The New York Times Company Others-awareness I posted this to Nicholas Kristof over Facebook - sorry, it's too serious to be funny, but I really appreciated your piece. It hits the nail right on the head, or as the Chinese say, a single pinprick and you see blood: Karen Chung at 9:02am June 9 You know, this almost made me cry. We can only care about what is *familiar* to us. And since so many Americans are simply not familiar with much of the world, how can they be expected to care about it? Others-awareness training and basic geography are urgent in education, starting from kindergarten. Karen Chung karchung@ntu.edu.tw, a WASP, originally of St. Paul, MN